


Возвращение

by Puhospinka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen, Mini, New Planets, Rating: PG13, Science Fiction, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он вернулся домой, чтобы стать предателем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан на Orig Reverse Bang 2015 по арту от mssPElena  
> Бета — Шуршунка

Пустынный путь закончился как-то внезапно, шероховатые стены, спрессованные из песка, раздвинулись, и замок вырос перед глазами, словно картина в неровной раме. Воздух в проходе казался неподвижным, но Корн чувствовал давление. 

Остался один шаг между «здесь» и «там». Здесь — пустыня, золотой куст и холодный ветер. Там — голоса летунов, почти-знакомые стены и неизвестность. Ходок под ним тихо фыркнул и потянулся клювоносой мордой к кусту. Плоды уже созрели, налились золотом и щекотали нос сладким трупным запахом. Мысли ходока окрасились в зелень удовольствия, и Корн сглотнул слюну. Тянуть золотой куст в рот — плохая идея, липкая вонючая дрянь, к тому же в спелых плодах живут целые колонии живности, но в такие моменты ему страшно хотелось присоединиться к ходоку и разделить его удовольствие. Тот лукаво скосил золотой глаз, и Корн фыркнул, демонстративно рассматривая замок.

И под горлом предательски запульсировал страх — а если не получится? Если его — их! — расчеты неверны, то его жизнь закончится прямо сейчас. Он перебрал мокрыми ладонями поводья, а ходок широко раскрыл пасть и хрустко откусил еще одну ягоду.

Корн едва сдержал нервный смешок — действительно, если суждено умереть, то это случится быстро. Скорее всего, он даже не поймет, что произошло. Из памяти чуждо всплыли воспоминания — прах, стелящийся по ребристому сланцу: все, что осталось от очередного неудачливого посетителя.

Он дернул поводья, ходок всхрапнул и, осторожно переступая, двинулся вперед. Соприкосновение с барьером отдалось во всем теле щекоткой, прокатилось недовольной волной, и Корн, сжав зубы, затолкал ликование поглубже. Рано, еще рано… Вот когда он окажется там — весь, целиком, вплоть до хвоста ходока…

Земля плавно пружинила под ногами, и Корна трясло от неровной трусцы, которой ходок передвигался к замку. Там наверняка его уже заметили — летунов стало больше, и отсюда Корн чувствовал их эмоции — прохладные, пронизанные застарелым страхом. Но никакой тревоги. 

Замок приближался, и Корн распахнул все чувства, ощупывая пространство вокруг себя. Он ощущал подземные грибницы и пастбища позади замка, улавливал мысли живущих в замке и видел каждый камень, из которого тот был сложен. Он мог, не заглядывая в память, сориентироваться в любом из коридоров, пронизывающих этажи.

Ходок все ускорял бег, предчувствуя скорое питье и кормежку, и Корну передалось его нетерпение. Все эти боящиеся будущего люди могли подождать. Все, за исключением одной. 

Она родилась за три года до того, как Корн покинул замок. Родители назвали ее Корна, и Корн до сих пор не разобрался, было ли это проявлением своеобразного чувства юмора либо, напротив, их ограниченности. 

В памяти осталась девочка с темными волосиками, торчавшими вокруг головы, словно пух. В воротах его ждала девушка с безразличным взглядом человека, погруженного в замок. Ветер трепал ее темные гладкие волосы, оставляя неподвижной прямую юбку из тяжелой шерсти.

Корн невольно коснулся сумки, притороченной к седлу — ничего особенного, обычный рацион путника. И все же по позвоночнику полз предательский холодок. Его сестра не доверяла ему. Несмотря на то, что барьер вокруг замка пропустил его, несмотря на то, что он приехал верхом на ручном ходоке, и несмотря на то, что летуны не распознали в нем угрозу. Его девочка. Их общая кровь.

Не сказать, что она была неправа.

Корн спешился, и ходок нетерпеливо хлестнул хвостом, вырывая поводья. А через миг он уже мчался к стойлам, разбрызгивая вокруг себя нетерпение, голод и жажду.

Корн повесил сумку на плечо, глядя ему вслед, а потом повернулся к сестре. Что-то, похожее на тоску, сжало его сердце, и Корн отодвинул подальше это чувство узнавания — по разлету бровей, по пухлым когда-то губам, по ямочке на подбородке.

— Добро пожаловать, — отрывисто сказала Корна и добавила: — Я буду смотреть за тобой.

Ее юбка по-прежнему была неподвижна, когда Корна резко развернулась и пошла прочь. Корн смотрел ей в спину и думал, что все было бы намного проще, если бы сестра погибла вместе с родителями.

Но не лучше. Жаль, что они не могут читать мысли. Это бы существенно упростило дело.

Шероховатые стены изнутри подсвечивались прожилками мраморного камня с голубоватым отливом, и Корн провел пальцем по извилистой трещине — на подушечке осталось свечение.

Когда-то давно люди колонизировали суровую планету. Они не боялись трудностей и были готовы ко всему — за исключением быстрых мутаций под воздействием местного минерала. Сначала это была эмпатия. Удобно, особенно в условиях ограниченного количества техники. Каждая колония рано или поздно оставалась на самообеспечении, и запасные части нужно было беречь. Потом появилось чтение мыслей. За ним — коллективное сознание, при котором люди не могли осознать свою индивидуальность. И только после начался мучительный процесс развития от общего сознания обратно к индивидуальности.

Корн иногда жалел об исчезновении телепатии. Опасные мысли, если вдуматься.

***

Корна пришла под вечер. Он только проснулся, и теперь желудок сводило от голода. Стоило поесть сразу после приезда, но тогда он слишком устал.

— Ты наконец-то пришла обнять своего брата? — Не то чтобы Корн хотел говорить именно это, но ему хотелось расшевелить сестру, увидеть хоть какие-нибудь эмоции. И, чего греха таить, попробовать ее отвлечь от связи с замком. 

— Ты мне не брат, — Корна улыбалась тепло и искренне. 

— Замок признал меня.

— Я — замок. И я тебя не признаю.

— Ну и дура, — вспылил Корн.

— Жду тебя за ужином.

Корн смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь. Отголоски чужих эмоций щекотали нервы, смешиваясь в сознании. Ну хоть какие-то планы воплощаются в жизнь.

Маленькая столовая окутывала уютом, а от запахов дымящегося супа и свежеиспеченного хлеба рот наполнялся слюной. Корн поколебался и уселся напротив сестры, по правую руку от пустующего места главы стола.

Ужин — не самое подходящее время для разговора, но времени оставалось мало. Им нужно было поговорить.

Корн зачерпнул ложкой густое варево и отправил в рот. Специи смягчили острый привкус мяса диких летунов, и Корн поспешно зачерпнул еще одну ложку. Сестра ела неторопливо, оставаясь все такой же отрешенной. Корн заговорил, когда съел половину.

— Почему такая враждебность? — от тоски ныло в груди, но он старался не обращать на это внимания. 

Корна аккуратно отставила тарелку и облизала ложку. На ее лице отразилась задумчивость.

— Может быть, потому что тебя не было двадцать лет? — она критически осмотрела ложку и положила ее на стол. — Может быть, потому что в родовой книге ты числишься мертвым? Может быть, — она отщипнула немного хлеба и отправила в рот, — потому что я тебя не чувствую?

Корн медленно отложил ложку и выпрямился. Аппетит пропал, а еще ему нужно было подумать.

Он кивнул:

— Теперь я тебя понял.

Когда Корн уходил, сестра рассеянно гоняла кусочек хлебной корки по тарелке с супом.

— Не играй с едой, — Корн захлопнул за собой дверь и остановился, нахмурившись — ему послышался какой-то звук. Но эмоции сестры были по-прежнему ровными и неподвижными, и Корн торопливо пошел в свою комнату.

Когда он был на середине пути, пол под ногами дрогнул — раз, другой, третий, отдался в пятках ноющей болью и мурашками по коже. Значит, они начали бомбить. Значит, времени осталось совсем немного.

Когда колония разрослась и стала представлять собой кучку микроколоний, каждая из которых управлялась единым разумом, начался процесс разделения. Сначала родился один ребенок с сознанием, закрытым от телепатического вмешательства, а значит, обособленным от основной колонии. За ним появились другие. Природа отторгала вредную способность, видоизменяла, перемалывала. Люди менялись, и постепенно менялся мир вокруг. Микроколонии отстраивались, превращаясь в укрепления против диких зверей и соседей — и обрастали защитой. Щиты, сотканные из сил живущих в отстроенных замках людей, не позволяли пробраться ни врагу, ни их посланиям. И только «свои» — те, кто родился в замке или кто двигался в сопровождении своего, — могли попасть внутрь. 

Идеальная защита с единственным изъяном.

Сила и величина барьера вокруг замка всегда зависит от силы и количества людей, живущих внутри. Пришельцы скоро додумаются до этого. Тот факт, что взрывы пошли цепью, только подтверждал эту мысль. Любой барьер можно смести грубой мощью.

Корн ускорил шаг. Он должен сделать все, чтобы его замок выжил. Ради этого он пойдет на что угодно — даже на заключение договора с пришельцами. Сестра неправа, считая его чужим. Только тот, кто двадцать лет прожил вдали от дома, может понять, что это такое — верить, что когда-нибудь ты вернешься. Жить только ради этого.

В комнате было тихо. Этот уровень — уровень повелителей замка — был большим, но опустевшим. Когда-то тут жила большая семья, но после гибели родителей управление взяли дедушка с бабушкой, а после их смерти — Корна. Она была сильна, и в замке жило много народу, но этого не хватит, когда пришельцы возьмутся за дело всерьез.

Корн осмотрел стены, касаясь шероховатого камня. Замок едва заметно вибрировал, возвращая в те дни, когда он был ребенком. Эта комната не подойдет. Нужно что-то большее, система в разложенном виде занимает слишком много места. А еще понадобится время для ее настройки.

Корн запустил руку в сумку и нащупал небольшую коробочку. Осталось только найти место.

***

Все то время, что он бродил по комнатам, не отпускало ощущение слежки — сестра взялась за дело серьезно. От этого Корн дергался и давил желание оглядываться. Он исходил уровень вдоль и поперек, пока не подобрал подходящее, по его мнению, место. Правда, пришлось сдвинуть тяжелую мебель и убрать огромный ворсистый ковер, в котором утопали руки. Обнаженный пол переливался голубоватыми прожилками, истертые плиты лоснились под пальцами, и Корн на миг замер: воспоминания, размытые и блеклые, наливались красками и наполнялись запахами. Голос отца, почти позабытый, звучал незнакомо, но узнавание приходило медленно и верно. Смех Корны, валяющейся на ковре, отзывался в ушах. В этой комнате они все проводили семейные дни — когда отец и мать переставали быть повелителями замка, а становились просто родителями. А они были не наследниками, а детьми.

Голубые прожилки вспыхивали и гасли, когда Корн вел по полу ладонью, вспоминая. Телепатит. Так называли камень пришельцы. Идиотское название. Для них он всегда был синий камень. Сначала у колонии не было приборов, способных отследить излучение, которое тот испускал, а потом стало поздно. На шахтах с синим камнем строились замки — чтобы не возить материал слишком далеко, там же разбивались подземные грибницы и разводился скот. Скоростная направленная мутация — еще одно чуждое понятие. Это то, что случилось со всеми ними. И еще одно сочетание — закрытый мир.

Корн вытащил из потертой сумки передатчик. Пришельцы были торговцами, и их интересовал синий камень. Они готовы были платить, но семьи — далекие потомки выживших колонистов — не желали иметь с ними дело и пресекли торговлю на корню. Но если пришельцам что-нибудь нужно, они возьмут это силой. Корн был реалистом. Он знал, что сопротивление — всего лишь отсрочка. И собирался быть тем, кто изменит положение вещей. Обезопасит свой дом.

Корн отдавал себе отчет, что ему повезло только в одном — его забрали на посадочную базу, когда ему было десять. Только поэтому ему доверили важную миссию — быть первым, кто согласится вести с ними переговоры и торговать синим камнем. Пришельцы очень хотели научиться читать мысли, но Корн уверил их, что это невозможно — сама природа позаботилась об этом.

Положил передатчик в центр комнаты и тронул матовый прямоугольник. Тот вспыхнул зеленым, считывая отпечаток пальца, и поплыл, увеличиваясь в размерах. Текучая субстанция разворачивалась, словно лист огневика, выбрасывала в разные стороны щупальца-антенны, закрепляясь на полу, цепляясь за стены и подмигивая разноцветными огнями. Он был не большим специалистом по связи, но краткого курса, пройденного в свое время у пришельцев, должно хватить, чтобы отправить на их базу координаты для формирования прямого портала прямо сюда, в замок.

Корн вытер вспотевшие ладони и сжал электронный нож. На случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Если кто-нибудь…

— Я знала.

Удар в спину был такой сокрушительной силы, что Корна перетряхнуло от макушки до пяток. Затошнило от боли и швырнуло об стену.

Корна, в боевой форме защитников замка, двигалась текуче и осторожно. Она не могла его читать, и это плюс. Но он ее по-прежнему не ощущал — и это минус. А значит, придется сражаться грубо, без применения эмпатии. Только вряд ли Корна что-то слышала о тай-дзюцу.

Корн поднырнул ей под руку, резко развернулся, воспользовавшись преимуществом в росте, и изо всех сил грохнул сестру об пол, вышибая дыхание. Через миг быстро скрутил руки и ноги, заткнул рот обрывком скатерти, некогда покрывавшей большой обеденный стол.

Присел, провел пальцем по лицу и немного отодвинулся, когда Корна задергалась, пытаясь освободиться. Потом она замерла, и Корн улыбнулся:

— Если ты взываешь к замку, то это бесполезно. Ему все равно, кто из нас станет во главе. 

Из глаз Корны потекли слезы.

Корн поднялся, деловито отряхнулся и вздернул сестру за шиворот.

— Мммм! Мммм, — она извивалась, пытаясь пихнуть его, и Корн мог различить ругательства, которые она старалась выговорить. Возможно, там было что-то вроде «предатель» и «убийца».

Потом она поймет, что так лучше. Нельзя повернуть историю вспять. Пришельцы здесь, и с этим нужно смириться. Даже если уйдет один корабль, за ним придет другой. Синий камень оказался слишком интересной штукой.  
Корн поволок сестру за собой, чувствуя, как в руке отдается бешеный стук ее сердца. От Корны пахло страхом и отчаянием. Маленькая кладовая была сухой и чистой — в полутьме громоздились шкафы с посудой. Корн швырнул сестру внутрь и захлопнул дверь, запирая на замок.

Что с ней делать, он решит потом. Если вообще придется что-то делать. Хм.

Теперь по передатчику разноцветные огоньки бежали, не останавливаясь. Корн знал, что сейчас тот закрепляется на новом месте и считывает координаты. Они были одноразовыми штуками — и очень дорогими. Активировав передатчик единожды, деактивировать его было невозможно. Он навсегда оставался в месте, где впервые запускался. И в общем-то символично, что Корн выбрал именно эту комнату. 

В свое время, когда план только обсуждался, нашлось много противников того, чтобы отдать передатчик аборигену. Корну повезло, что перевесила другая точка зрения. Хотя причины, почему так произошло, его не радовали.

Из запертой кладовой донесся грохот — похоже, Корна каким-то образом освободилась и теперь ломилась в дверь со всей силой молодого тренированного тела. Надо было связать ее покрепче. Или даже вырубить.

Теперь стены, пол, потолок покрылись тонкой черной пленкой, которая вздымалась и опускалась, словно передатчик дышал. Огоньки замерли, вспыхивая зеленым, и Корн коснулся рукой бледного экрана в центре.

В памяти всплывала инструкция: активировать, дождаться стабилизации, запустить программу считывания координат. Корн выбрал соответствующий огонек и прикоснулся — вокруг него сразу затанцевали искры, поднимаясь к потолку узким столбом света.

Дверь трещала под ударами сестры — похоже, она разломала что-то из мебели, и теперь использовала это как таран. Корн мог бы даже определить, что именно, но не хотелось отвлекаться. Сестра молчала, и Корн был ей благодарен за это.

Огоньки на панели замерли, и экран начал покрываться затейливой вязью цифр — передатчик считал координаты и начал их загружать себе в память. Корна станут ненавидеть за то, что он сделал — но понимание, осознание правильности не отпускало его ни на минуту.

Когда передатчик вспыхнул по контуру золотистым светом, Корн выбрал меню: «Отправить данные». Пальцы скользили по щекочущим строчкам, и сознание медленно затапливало торжество: у него получается.

Самая близкая точка отправки данных — база пришельцев. И дальше — пустота открытого космоса. Корн погрузил ладонь глубже, глубоко вздохнул и запустил сигнал, древний, как сама земля и такой же неизменный. Три буквы старинного алфавита: S.O.S.

Дверь вылетела с оглушительным треском, вывернутая из пазов, а Корн начал медленно поворачиваться, пытаясь защитить сердце передатчика — он не знал, сколько времени нужно передавать сигнал, чтобы он гарантированно попал к тем, кто может помочь их миру.

Пришельцы придумали хороший план — вручить ему передатчик, получить координаты, проникнуть в замок, закрепиться там. Чего они не знали, так это того, что те самые мутации все еще идут полным ходом. И синий камень продолжает перемалывать тех, кто когда-то был колонистом с перенаселенной планеты Земля.

Мир замедлился, и мысли текли вяло и неторопливо: Корна летела к нему с искаженным от ярости лицом, и ее глаза светились синими всполохами.

Отец первым понял, что с Корном что-то не так. Именно поэтому он отправил сына подальше. Туда, где исследовательский центр собирал всех непохожих. Как выяснилось, природа не отказалась от своего плана, а лишь отступила для перегруппировки сил. Направленная телепатия — возможность читать мысли и закрывать разум не бессознательно, а усилием воли — была слишком опасна для ребенка из замка. Лишь когда Корн научился управлять своей силой, ученые отпустили его домой. Он десять лет ждал встречи с родителями и сестрой. Но гибель всей группы от дюз спускающегося челнока перечеркнула его жизнь.

Пришельцы подобрали Корна, как люди иной раз подбирают детенышей подбитых на охоте ходоков. Вылечили, откормили и посадили в клетку размером с шаттл. Пять лет нового мира, до которого его допустили торговцы. Пять лет считывания чужих мыслей.

— Сумасшедший ублюдок, — движения губ Корны складывались в слова, а в лицо летел тяжелый обломок ножки от стула. Возможно, Корн действительно спятил. Только сумасшедший мог привести врагов в дом для того, чтобы выполнить свой план. Только сумасшедший мог пожертвовать замком ради смутного будущего. И он не станет думать о том, что будет, если окажется, что его план провалился. Нет никакой Галактической Федерации, нет закрытых для посещения планет и нет запрета на использование оружия против населения.

Удар по голове вышиб искры из глаз, и, теряя сознание, Корн с ужасом почувствовал, как распадается его телепатическая защита. Как мысли замка, хаотичные и бурные, вливаются в него потоком, и лицо Корны искажается, превращаясь в оскаленную маску.

А через секунду мир померк.

***

Сознание возвращалось медленно, толчками — образы выплескивались, словно вода из подземного ключа, во рту было сухо и противно. Корн торопливо прислушался — телепатическая защита стояла крепко, а замок ощущался как потрепанный, но выстоявший солдат. А еще в нем были чужаки.

Не пришельцы. Другие.

— Леди Корна, электронный врач не зарегистрировал изменений в состоянии пациента, — в механическом голосе, измененном искусственным переводчиком — такой Корн носил долгое время, что жил у пришельцев — сквозило любопытство.

— Я знаю, что очнулся, — голос Корны казался слишком живым и настоящим.

Распахнувшаяся дверь ударилась о стену, и Корн открыл глаза. Сестра стояла в проходе, массируя дрожащими пальцами виски — под глазами у нее залегли темные круги, выглядела она похудевшей и осунувшейся. Значит, она одна приняла на себя всю силу телепатии Корна. Замкнула ее на себе и дождалась, пока его сознание не восстановит щиты.

Позади сестры стоял высокий мужчина в черной форме и шевроном из белого металла на груди.

— Командор Джексон, — представился он, — командующий спасательным патрулем. Мы получили ваш сигнал и на данный момент ситуация взята под контроль карантинной службой Галактической Федерации.

Корн закрыл глаза: кроме командора, в замке ощущалось еще четверо чужаков. Это были первые чужаки, ступившие в замок. Уникальное событие, надо будет попросить сделать памятную надпись. Корн кивнул:

— Спасибо за оперативное прибытие.

— Гхм, — Джексон казался смущенным, — не настолько оперативное, как нам хотелось бы.

— Они прибыли через месяц, — подала голос Корна и наконец-то зашла внутрь.

Присела на стул возле кровати и сложила руки на груди.

Корн не хотел спрашивать, что произошло за этот месяц. Но, наверное, не нужно телепатии, чтобы понять, что его интересует.

— Они ворвались через пять минут после того, как ты отправил сигнал. — Сестра зябко потерла руки, и Корн сжал маленькую ладонь, согревая. Сердце переполняла жалость. — Я успела вытащить тебя и запечатать ту комнату.

— Сколько человек погибло? — хрипло спросил Корн. Он не стал добавлять «наших», и так было понятно, что его никто другой не интересует.

— Восемьдесят, — тихо ответила Корна, и глаза защипало.

Он был готов заплатить эту цену. Но почему же так больно.

— Ты должен был мне сказать, — тихо произнесла она, а командор Джексон тактично отступил и скрылся в коридоре. Корн чувствовал, что он пошел в отведенную ему и его людям комнату.

— Ты бы согласилась? — напрямик спросил Корн, и сестра отвернулась.

— Нет, — ответила, наконец, она. — Я бы сделала все, чтобы тебе помешать. Есть другие замки, более слабые, там риск был бы меньше, мы бы смогли убедить…

— Вот поэтому, — Корн снова прикрыл глаза и разжал пальцы. Но Корна не отпустила его руку, стиснув, как когда-то в детстве, когда они вместе ходили смотреть на подземные плантации. — А еще они могли уничтожить передатчик — сразу, как только смогли бы завоевать любой из замков.

Корна смотрела в окно — силуэты летунов танцевали в чистом, без облачка, небе.

— Мир теперь изменится, — сказала она.

— Да, — Корн сел на кровати и притянул сестру к себе, крепко обнимая.

— Нас будут ненавидеть другие замки, — всхлипнула она под мышку.

— Да, — снова согласился Корн.

— И столько людей погибло, мы разбили новое кладбище.

— Да.

— Я скучала.

Наконец-то потекли слезы. Он просил прощения сразу у всех и готов был ответить за то, что сделал. Замок дрожал от колыхания людских эмоций, ветер пробирался сквозь приоткрытое окно.

Им надо было думать, как начинать жить в новом мире. Просто не будет, но они постараются. Они станут сильнее. Корн приоткрыл разум, вливая свое сознание в общий поток, и почувствовал, как барьер вокруг их земель отодвигается и укрепляется.

Больше никто не умрет. Больше никому не будет страшно.


End file.
